Crisis from Vanitas Part 2 of 2
by Ace Eagle.10
Summary: Ventus, Goofy and Donald are searching for Mickey at the Radiant Garden. Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego are planning to steal the Monkey's Fist again. Then, Aqua and Terra decided to help Kim and Ron.
1. The Beginning

**Hello there, This story is obviously the Part 2 of Crisis from Vanitas Part 1 of 2. So, make sure that your eyes and mind are ready, hold on to your seats and mouse or keyboard and enjoy.**

**Summary: Ventus, Goofy and Donald are searching for Mickey at the Radiant Garden. Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego are planning to steal the Monkey's Fist again. Then, Aqua and Terra decided to help Kim and Ron.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ventus: **Mickey!

Vanitas shoot Ventus.

**Ventus: **Aaah!

Suddenly, Mickey woke up.

**King Mickey: **What the?!

**Vanitas: **What the?!

Maickey attacked Vanitas and he landed in Kim Possible's hometown.

* * *

**At Dr. Drakken's Place...**

**Drakken: **Shego!

Shego gets out of her room.

**Shego: ****_*_**_slightly irritated* _What?!

**Drakken: **I've got a plan.

He grinned which made Shego rolled her eyes.

**Drakken: **Don't roll your eyes on me it's a good plan!

**Shego: **Woop-de-doo.

**Drakken: **We're gonna steal the monkey's fist!

**Shego: **Again?

Suddenly, a giant mouse appeared.

**King Mickey: **Where am I?

**Shego: **Now that's an unusual large mouse.

**Drakken: **Quick! Hand me one of those giant mouse traps!

**Shego: **Too late, he's gone.

**Drakken: **Anyway, Let's get working. _*laughs evilly*_

* * *

**With Kim and Ron...**

**Ron: **I love these nachos!

Rufus just nodded in approval.

**Kim: **This is your 5th nachos and you guys are still not full?

**Ron: **Yep! I love the combination of the jalapeño with the meat, the cheese, the nacho chip and the box.

Then, Kim's PDA-like Device made a sound. **(I have no idea what's the sound is called.) **She grabbed it in her pocket and answered it.

**Kim: **Wade, what's the sitch?

_**Wade: **Kim, Drakken and Shego are planning to steal the monkey's fist._

**Kim: **Again?

Wade just nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Unversed?!**

* * *

In Space..

**Aqua: **Darn it! Where's Vanitas?!

Aqua saw KP's world and decided to go there. Then, Terra saw Aqua.

**Terra: **Guess I have to follow her.

Terra follows Aqua while Aqua landed at KP's House.

**Ron: **Aahh!

**Aqua: **Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

**Kim: **What's the matter Ron?

**Ron: **A thief! A thief!

**Aqua: **Hey! I am not a thief!

**Ron: **Then who and what are you?!

**Kim: **Ron, let me do the talking. Where did you come from?

**Aqua: **The Land of Departure.

Then, Aqua saw some unversed.

**Aqua: **Unversed?!

**Ron and Kim: **Unversed?

**Ron: **See Kim, she's crazy!

**Kim: **You didn't say she was crazy. Hey wait, miss!

Aqua goes outside.

**Kim: **Hey wait!

**Ron: **I'm not going.

Rufus stares at Ron.

**Ron: **Okay, okay.

Aqua, who is outside KP's house, unleashed her Keyblade.

**Kim: **Monsters?

**Ron: **Aahh! Monsters!

**Rufus: **Aahh!

Rufus fainted.

Aqua used Thunder Shot and hit some unversed.

**Kim: **Stay back Ron, Hai-Yah!

Kim kicked the unversed, but the unversed grabbed Kim's leg.

**Aqua: **Oh no!

Aqua used triple Firaga.

**Aqua: **You okay?

**Kim: **Yeah, Thanks. Hai-Yah!

**Aqua: **Thanks.

After a few minutes...

**Ron: **Yes! I'm still alive!

**Kim: **By the way, I'm Kim and these are Rufus and Ron.

**Aqua: **I'm Aqua.

**Kim: **What are those creatures doing in here?

**Aqua: **They're the unversed, they're Evil Creatures.

**Ron: **Kim, our mission?

**Kim: **Okay.

**Aqua: **What mission? Maybe I can help.

**Kim: **Okay, and there maybe some monsters in there.

**Ron: **I still don't trust her.

**Aqua: **Oh no! Unversed!

Aqua used Triple Blizzaga.

**Ron: **Okay, Fine. I trust her now.

At Drakken's place...

**Terra: **Aqua?!

**Drakken: **Did you hear something?

**Shego: **Other than your annoying voice? NO.

**Terra: **Aqua?!

**Drakken: **See, there it is again. Hey, no trespassing!

Then, some unversed appeared.

Terra unleashed his Keybalde.

Shego releases her Plasma Energy Blasts.

**Drakken: **Aahh! Monsters!

Drakken his under the table, shaking.

**(Sorry, I have to skip all the battle scenes of the unversed, because it is hard to explain it.)**

**Terra: **Done.

**Drakken: **Shego, let's talk. Excuse us for a sec.

**...**

**Drakken: **We can use him.

**Shego: **What do you mean?

**Drakken: **What if those monsters appeared again?

**Shego: **We, Ehem. I mean, _**I **_can handle them.

**...**

**Terra: **What are they doing?

**Drakken: **One moment please.

**...**

**Drakken: **This will be a great plan.

**Shego: **Did you mean _**"great"**_ or **stupid**? Fine.


	3. Chapters 2

**Chapter 2 (part 1) - Friend or Foe?**

* * *

**Drakken: **You see. Um...

**Terra: **Terra.

**Drakken: **Okay Terra, there are some evil people who wants to get their hands on the Monkey's Fist and we need your help to stop them. And of course if there's some monsters appear again. So... Are you in?

**Terra: **Okay. What's the Monkey's Fist?

**Drakken: **I'll explain on the way.

**At Kim's House...**

**Wade: **_Okay Kim, The Monkey's Fist is not on its original place. It's in a cave._

**Ron: **What cave and where?!

**Wade: **_An underground cave in Hawaii._

**Ron: **What?! But that's so far.

**Wade: **_Don't worry, I've got a super fast Jet to get you there._

**Kim: **Is there anything else?

**Wade: **_Nope._

**Aqua: **What's Hawaii.

**Kim: **Aqua, I'm sure that you have a million of questions, but let's just talk on the way.

**At the original place of the Monkey's fist...**

**Drakken: **What?! It's not here.

**Shego: **The GPS says that it's in Hawaii. In an underground cave.

**Drakken: **How in the world will we get in there?! I got it!

**Shego: **_*mumbles* _Hope this works.

**At the Air Force...**

**Drakken: **Okay Terra, I need you to stay here if there's some—

**Terra: **Unversed. Okay.

**At the mysterious Tower...**

**Goofy: **Ven, Ven...

**Donald: **Ven!

Ventus woke up.

**Ventus: **Huh? What? Where am I? Oh, Goofy, Donald.

**Donald: **We're glad that you're awake.

**Ventus: **I saw Mickey.

**Donald and Goofy: **What?! Where is he?!

**Ventus: **I don't know. I need to talk to Master Yen Sid.

Donald, Goofy and Ventus go up to the mysterious tower.

**At the Air Force...**

**Shego: **He—

**Soldier 1: ****_AAHH! Woman with Black Lipstick!_**

**Soldier 2: ****_Oh no! Don't look at me!_**

Shego look at the right and saw a Helicopter.

**Shego: **Drakken!

**Drakken: **Terra!

Drakken and Terra go to Shego. When they made it, They saw a Helicopter.

**Drakken: **That's a great! Now who's gonna fly it?!

**At the mysterious tower...**

**Yen Sid: **Mickey will soon be in danger.

**Donald and Goofy: **What?!

**Ventus: **Where is he?

**Yen Sid: **I don't know.

**Ventus: **I think I know where he is.

**Goofy: **We'll go with you.

**Donald: **Yeah!

**Ventus: **No guys, it's too dangerous.

Ventus left while Donald and Goofy secretly followed him..

**At Kim's House...**

The three saw Wade's Jet landing on the backyard...

**Kim: **Let's go.

**In Space...**

**Ventus: **There it is!

**Goofy: **Ven, please slow down!

**Ventus: **What?! Donald?! Goofy?!

**Donald: **We want to help, Ven.

**Ventus: **Okay, you guys can help.

The three landed at KP's house...

**Ventus: **Hmm... I guess he's not here. Let's go.

**Ron: **Hey Aqua! Come on!

Earlier, before Ron called her name, Aqua heard Ventus' voice.

**Aqua: **Ven? Ven! Ven! He didn't hear me.

**Ron: **Is he your brother?

**Aqua: **No, he's my friend. Let's go.

**Kim: **Guys!

**In Hawaii, in the underground cave...**

**Drakken: **There it is! The Monkey's Fist! _*evil laugh*_

**Shego: **At least they're not here.

**Terra: **Is that an evil laugh?

**Drakken: **Yes, yes it is! I'm Evil! I fooled you! _*evil laugh*_

**Terra: **You tricked me!

**Drakken: **Yes, and I did it very well.

Terra unleashed his keyblade and points it to Drakken. He shoots it and it hit the rocks. Now, the way to the Monkey's Fist is blocked.

_*Boom*_

**Drakken: **No!

Shego unleashed her Plasma Energy Blast.

_*Boom*_

**Drakken: **No! We're trapped!

**Shego: **Great job, Dr. Idiot.

**Aqua: **Terra!

**Terra: **Aqua!

**Ron: **Is that your brother?

**Aqua: **No.

**Ron: **Then—Ow!

Kim stepped on Ron's foot.

**Vanitas: **Well, Well, Well...

Terra and Aqua unleashed their keyblade...

**Ron: **AAHHH!

Ron hid behind Kim.

**Terra: **Vanitas.

**Aqua: **You again.

**Terra: **Aqua, go! I'll handle this Drakken and Shego. They won't be trapped in there for too long.

**Aqua: **Kim! Ron! Let's go!

**Kim: **Come on, Ron.

Vanitas uses his dark powers but Terra blocked it.

**Terra: **I'm your enemy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 (part 2) - Finding Mickey**

* * *

**In Space...**

**Donald: **Where are we going Ven?

**Ventus: **Somewhere Mickey might be.

They landed on the Radient Garden.

**Ventus: **Guys, you should go that way, on the gardens. I'll go this way.

**Goofy: **Got it.

Ventus left.

**Goofy: **Come on, Donald.

Goofy and Donald went to the gardens.

**At the underground cave in Hawaii...**

**Shego: **Great job, Dr. Idoit. Now we're trapped here!

**Drakken: **Shut up!

**Shego: **It's your fault we got into this mess. You have to bring him and there's no monster here, Idiot!

_*Boom*_

**At the Radient Garden...**

**Donald: **King Mickey!

**Goofy: **King Mickey!

**Mickey:** What are you guys doing in here?

**Goofy: **We're looking for you, Mickey. Have you seen him?

**Donald: **Yeah! Have you seen him?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Fight!**

* * *

Terra used Meteor and Vanitas got hurt. Vanitas used Time-Splicer and Terra got injured.

**Terra: **Agh!

Terra used Curaga then used Ars Solum.

**With Drakken and Sheego...**

**Shego: **Nice going, Dr. Idiot.

**Drakken: **_*pouts* _Would you stop already?!

**Shego: **Why would I stop complaining?! You _did _the three _worst _things to me!

**Drakken: **And what would that be? _Ms. You-Complain-A-Lot_.

**Shego: **FIRST—_You _got us trapped here!

SECOND—_I'm _hungry, and _how _can we eat?!

AND LASTLY—_I_ need to pee!

**With Kim, Ron and Aqua...**

**Kim: **Come on, where's the monkey's fist?

**Ron: **I wish we had a locator of the monkey's fist.

**Aqua: **What does it looked like?

**Kim: **Well, it looks like—

Some unversed appeared, interrupting Kim's response.

**Aqua: **Oh no.

**Ron: **_*screams* _I hate those monsters!

Ron quickly went behind Kim.

**Kim: **Not again. _*face-palms*_

**At Radiant Garden...**

**Ventus: **Aw man, I wonder where's Mickey?

**With Donald and Goofy...**

**Goofy: **Donald, let's go tell Ven.

**Donald: **Okay, come on your Majesty.

**Mickey: **Wait, Ven's here too?

**Donald: **Yeah!

**At the Underground Cave in Hawaii...**

_Boom!_

**Drakken: **Great, let's go! '_Ms. You-Complain-A-Lot'_.

**Shego: **Finally, Dr. Scumbag.

**Terra: **Oh no, I think they for out from the other side.

While Terra's wandering, Vanitas uses his dark powers.

Terra quickly saw it and blocked it.

**Terra: **Darn it! Where is he? I have to find Aqua and the others.

Terra left.

**With Shego and Drakken...**

**Shego: **There it is! The Monkey's Fist! But where is the restroom?

**Drakken: **Yes! It's mine! It's mine! _*evil laugh*_

Drakken lifts the Monkey's fist.

**Drakken: **Why won't this stupid thing move?!

_Boom!_

**Drakken: **_*girlish scream* _Shego! Shego!

**Inside the Girls' restroom...**

**Shego: **Hold on, I'm almost done!

**Outside...**

**Ron: **There's a restroom in here? I gotta go too!

He goes to the bathroom.

**(A/N: Awkward...)**

**Shego: **I'm do—What the?!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Ending**

In the under ground cave in Hawaii.

**Tour Guide:** Alright, folks, if you look on your left, you'll see the—

_Boom!_

The people screamed in horror.

**Tour Guide: **Please don't pan—Aah!

Kim kicked Shego's face.

**Shego: **Ow!

**Kim: **You could have killed those innocent people!

Shego punches her gut.

Kim spat saliva and Shego quickly back off.

**Shego: **Who cares? And your saliva is disgusting.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Drakken shoots his laser gun on Aqua, but she deflected it.

Drakken quickly put the monkey's fist in his right hand.

**Kim: **Oh no.

Shego kicked Kim's face, but Kim blocked it and punches Shego.

Drakken laughs evilly.

**Inside the restroom...**

**Ron: **What's going on?!

**At Radiant Garden...**

**Ventus: **That again.

**Mickey: **Did you fight thi—

_Boom!_

**Ventus: **Agh!

_Slash! Slash! Slash!_

**Donald: **Fire!

Donald used Firaga.

Ventus, Mickey and Goofy are hitting the unversed.

The Trinity Armor split.

**Mickey: **Goofy, Donald! You go for the legs!

**Donald and Goofy: **Yes sir!

**Mickey: **Ven, you go for the body. I'll go for the head.

Ventus nodded.

They spilt up.

**At the underground cave in Hawaii…**

**Drakken: **_*Evil laugh*_ What? Nothing happened, it's hot. Aah! How did she do that?

Aqua used Raging storm.

**Drakken: **Aah! Shego! HELP!

Shego face-palmed.

Kim kicked her butt.

**At Radiant Garden…**

**Donald: **Freeze!

Donald used Deep freeze.

Goofy used sliding dash.

The legs of the unversed are destroyed.

**Donald: **Let's go help King Mickey.

Goofy nodded.

Ventus used Time slicer.

_Slash! Slash! Slash!_

**Mickey, Donald and Goofy: **Light!

The head of the unversed is destroyed.

**Ventus: **We did it guys!

**At the underground cave in Hawaii….**

**Drakken: **Yes, stop-

Aqua used thunder shot and Drakken was electrified.

Kim punches Shego, but she blocked it.

Shego punches Kim butt.

**Kim: **Aah!

Shego released her Plasma Energy Blasts and throws it to Kim, but Terra blocked it.

**Kim: **Terra!

**Shego: **Aah!

**Drakken: **This is-Ah!

Drakken and Shego fled.

**At Radiant Garden…**

**Ventus: **Bye guys!

**Mickey, Donald and Goofy: **Bye!

Ventus left.

**At the underground cave in Hawaii…**

**Kim: **Thanks, guys.

**Terra: **No prob.

**Aqua: **Sure, come on Terra. Let's go find Ven.

Terra nodded and they left.

**Ron: **Bye!

**In space…**

**Aqua: **Look Terra, there's Ven.

**Terra: **Yeah, and he's going home.

**At the Land of Departure…**

**Master Eraqus: **Ven! Terra! Aqua!

**Ventus:** Master!

Aqua and Terra landed.

They smiled.

THE END...


End file.
